


1001 зайчик

by Li_Liana



Category: Bleach
Genre: Adventure, Humor, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:21:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,488
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6167260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Li_Liana/pseuds/Li_Liana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Что получится, если Рангику даст полную свободу своей фантазии.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1001 зайчик

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на **Битву Пейрингов 2015**

— Это плохая идея, — Кира залпом допил остатки саке и сделал слабую попытку встать, но Ренджи размашисто хлопнул его по плечу, и Кира плюхнулся обратно.  
— А по-моему, замечательная! — Рангику щедро долила саке всем участникам, вернее, уже соучастникам заговора, который Кире совершенно не нравился.  
— Ну не Бьякую же нам разыгрывать!  
— И не Тоширо! — поддержала Рангику.  
— Почему? Почему Ичимару можно, а их нельзя?  
— У Ичимару прекрасное чувство юмора, в отличие от наших капитанов! — убежденно заявила Рангику.  
Ренжди яростно закивал. Кира закрыл глаза, неистово мечтая оказаться где-нибудь в самом дальнем уголке Руконгая, но, увы, перемещаться в пространстве силой мысли он пока еще не умел.  
— Неужели вы не понимаете, что Ичимару нас потом так разыграет, что никому мало не покажется? — Кира предпринял еще одну попытку докричаться если не до разума, то хотя бы до инстинкта самосохранения своих собутыльников.  
— Да от его шуточек всё равно регулярно все страдают, — отмахнулся Ренджи. — А раз нам от него и так или иначе рано или поздно достанется, то наоборот — выгода получается! Хоть раз в жизни мы его, а не он нас!  
— Вот именно! — решительно поддакнула Мацумото. — Это... как ее... моральная компенсация, вот!  
Кира только вздохнул. Он затруднялся объяснить, что с ними делает Рангику и в какой момент прогулка втроем с Рукией превратилась в попойку с Ран-чан. Вернее, как они случайно встретили Рангику с Момо — он вполне себе помнил. Потом девушки попытались отделиться от компании, а Ренджи начал возмущаться, что они хотели вспомнить старые добрые времена Академии и без Рукии это будет уже не то, а девичник можно устроить и в следующий раз. Потом Рукия вспылила, Момо обиделась, Кира попытался всех помирить... Ну вот и как-то в процессе этого вышло, что Рукия с Момо ушли есть сладости, а они втроем завалились в кабак. Предполагалось, что через часок они встретятся у выхода из деревни и каждая компания продолжит прогулку своим изначальным составом, но уже вечерело, а они всё так же сидели в кабаке. Что и само по себе было в каком-то смысле грустно, а тут еще и у Ренджи с Рангику появилась эта очень нездравая идея.  
— Может, отложим? — с надеждой предложил Кира. — На завтра? Или до следующей недели?  
— Не-а, — покачал головой Абарай. — На трезвую голову мы не потянем разыграть Ичимару.  
Кира подумал, что это была единственная трезвая мысль за вечер, но поддержать и развить ее не успел.  
— Сейчас или никогда!— Рангику стукнула кулаком о стол.  
— Решено, идем! — подорвался с места Абарай.  
— А как мы будем его разыгрывать? — обреченно уточнил Кира.  
Ренджи задумался. У Киры только затеплилась надежда, что данная задачка окажется нерешаемой для нетрезвых умов его коллег, как Рангику постановила:  
— По дороге придумаем!  
Три лейтенанта направились в Готей.

***  
— Я не хочу прикидываться трупом! И на потолке висеть я тем более не хочу! — Кира попытался вырваться, но дружеские объятия Абарая не оставляли ему ни шанса.  
— А как ты собираешься прикреплять его к потолку? — спросил тот у своей единомышленницы по планируемому злодеянию.  
— Мда, задачка, — задумалась Рангику, но тут же радостно возвестила: — Я придумала! Генсей! Можно взять клей. Или скотч! А еще кетчуп!  
— Несанкционированное открытие врат... — начал было Кира, но от него дружно отмахнулись.  
Кира начал подозревать, что с саке было что-то не так. Сам-то он протрезвел сразу, как только речь зашла о розыгрыше Ичимару, но слабо верилось, чтобы даже после дюжины бутылочек в одно лицо Рангику и Абарая настолько повело. Да скорее бы они заснули на месте, чем начали творить такое. Кира уже собирался применить кидо, чтобы освободиться, но Рангику почуяла неладное и сама обездвижила его с помощью того же кидо. Так они и поволокли Киру в мир живых.

***  
— Зайчики! — Рангику восторженно уставилась в витрину.  
Тащивший и Киру, и кучу пакетов из ограбленного супермаркета, Ренджи ее восторга совсем не разделил.  
— Зачем нам зайчики?  
— Но они такие милые, — Рангику не отводила взгляда от витрины.  
— У нас ведь есть Кира. И мы собирались разыграть Ичимару, — напомнил ей Абарай.  
— А ты представь, заходит Ичимару в отряд, а везде... зайчики! Много-много маленьких зайчиков! — мечтательно предложила Рангику. — А потом он поднимает взгляд, а на потолке... Кира!  
— В кетчупе! — напомнил Абарай.  
— Мда, не эстетично получается, — расстроилась Мацумото.  
— Давай тогда и зайчиков кетчупом обольем? — предложил Ренджи.  
— Думаешь, это поможет?  
— Ну... кетчуп на полу, кетчуп на потолке — хорошо должно сочетаться.  
— Наверное, — Рангику с сомнением посмотрела на Киру, потом на витрину, потом снова на Киру. — Но зайчики беленькие, а Кира — черный, в смысле, форма у него черная. Так неправильно!  
— Так форму можно снять! — осенило Абарая.  
— Эй, вы что? — тут Кира уже не мог смолчать.— Вы хоть сами понимаете, что творите?  
— Изуру, но это же весело! — Рангику потрепала его по щеке. — И почему ты вечно такой скучный?  
— Я скучный? Мацумото, Ренджи, вдумайтесь, что вы делаете? Неужели вы не понимаете, что не в себе?  
— Кира, да что ты в самом деле, мы просто веселимся, — убежденно возразил Ренджи. — Ведь никому от этого не будет вреда. А ты, друг, совершенно не умеешь расслабляться.  
— Знаешь, а я тут подумала... — Рангику озорно блеснула глазами, — уши, хвост и морковка — вот что сделает наш розыгрыш Ичимару идеальным!  
— И кетчуп? — уточнил Ренджи.  
— Нет, кетчуп мы съедим, — постановила Рангику. — На пушистых ушах он будет выглядеть вульгарно.  
Кира даже не знал, радоваться или огорчаться такому изменению планов.  
— Ладно, тогда пошли за ушами, — согласился Ренджи. — Может, по пути и пиццу купим? К кетчупу, а то что-то я проголодался, а еще столько дел впереди.  
— Заметано. Но сначала — надо добыть вот этих миленький маленьких зайчиков.  
— Сколько возьмем?  
— Всех!

***  
— Никому не будет вреда? Ты это сказал? Да, Ренджи? Мне есть вред — огромный и непоправимый! — Кира попытался дернутся, но примотали его на совесть, а до этого Рангику прижимала к потолку с помощью кидо.  
— Может, уже пора использовать морковку? — Ренджи с сомнением покосился на приклеенного скотчем к потолку Киру.  
— Рано еще, — Рангику отвлеклась от кропотливого дела — расставления тысячи зайчиков по кабинету Ичимару — и полюбовалась на дело рук своих.  
Кира с накладными заячьими ушами удивительно органично смотрелся среди усеивающих пол, стол и все прочие горизонтальные поверхности зайчиков. Правда, у фарфоровых зайчиков, как и полагалось, хвостик был сзади, а у Киры... Рангику решила, что если прицепить пушистый меховой хвостик туда, куда ему и положено, то его не будет видно, и чтобы добро не пропадало, прикрепила его спереди. К этому моменту Кира уже устал возмущаться и охрип от споров, перейдя в состояние покорного смирения. Скорей бы уже пришел капитан, и всё это безумие закончилось.  
— Абарай, а ты не отвлекайся, нам надо еще почти три сотни зайчиков расставить, а уже светает, скоро Ичимару вернется с ночного дежурства.  
— Да я и так, тороплюсь как могу, — Ренжди неловко взмахнул рукой и сбил трех крайних зайчиков.  
— Абарай!  
— Да я спать уже хочу, — Ренджи зевнул.  
— Не спать! — Рангику героически подавила зевок. — Сначала надо закончить с зайчиками и спрятаться в укрытие.  
Сморило обоих на последней сотне статуэток. Морковка, приготовленная для затыкания рта самому главному зайчику, так и осталась не использованной по назначению. Впрочем, Кира и не думал звать на помощь. В такой ситуации уж лучше Ичимару, чем кто-либо еще.

***  
— Так-так-так, Изуру, а что это у нас здесь происходит?  
Кира только горестно вздохнул. Ичимару аккуратно ступая, тенью скользил между зайчиков, пристально рассматривая изменившийся дизайн своего кабинета, кроме собственно запланированной шутниками композиции включающий в себя и сладко похрапывающие тушки оных.  
Внезапно Киру пронзило очень нехорошее подозрение. Ичимару совершенно не удивился. Ни капельки. Искренне заинтересовался — да. Ухмылялся от уха до уха — тоже да, но ни тени удивления, ни грамма!  
— Капитан? — вопросительно протянул Кира.  
— Что, Изуру?  
Подозрения Киры перешли в уверенность.  
— Капитан! Это ваших рук дело!  
— Аканна, Изуру, неужели ты мог обо мне такое подумать?  
Кира только укоризненно посмотрел на своего капитана. Удивительно, но вот так, с потолка, это получалось намного лучше и эффективнее, чем обычно. Настолько, что после короткой игры в гляделки Ичимару сдался и признал правоту Киры.  
— Это наши маленькие эксперименты с Айзен-самой. Вообще-то подопытными...— Ичимару покосился на окружающее его заячье царство и сдавленно хмыкнул, — хм... кроликами должны были быть Момо с Рангику, но кто ж знал, что они встретят вас и всё перемешается. Очень, очень любопытный эффект. Айзен ожидал несколько иного.  
— А как же я? Почему на меня не подействовало? — Кире было бы гораздо легче, если бы он и сам провел последние несколько часов в разудалом угаре, веселясь вместе со своими друзьями, но на трезвую голову это было совершенно невыносимо.  
— Видимо, у тебя иммунитет, к сожалению. Что вдвойне печально, ибо, похоже, ставит крест на этой разработке — ведь никогда заранее не узнаешь, на кого еще она не подействует.  
— Капитан, снимите меня отсюда, — перебивая его, взмолился Кира.  
— Изуру, а знаешь, тебе идет, — прищурился Ичимару. — Ты так... интересно выглядишь. И все эти зайчики...  
— Что зайчики? — мрачно поинтересовался Кира.  
— Настраивают на романтический лад.  
— Что?! — Кира чуть не подавился от возмущения, но в положении вниз головой это было физически затруднительно.  
— Я никогда не пробовал заниматься любовью на потолке, — промурлыкал Ичимару, подкрадываясь поближе и аккуратно сдвигая зайчиков со стола. — А мне так сложно начти что-то новое и неизведанное в этом плане...  
— Капитан... — простонал Изуру, заливаясь краской до ушей.  
— Ну же Изуру, ты ведь не хочешь, чтобы я рассердился на Ренджи и Ран-чан? А так я согласен считать эту их выходку доставкой мне подарочка в твоем лице и в оригинальной упаковке.  
— А если они проснутся?  
— Вот тогда с этой проблемой и разберемся... мой зайчик.  
— Капитан!


End file.
